School boys playing with big boy toys
by Pagan Blood
Summary: Naruto is a high school student who develops feelings and later a relationship with his teacher Kakashi. Song fic, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**School boys playing with big boy toys**

**Heya ;Pagan here with a new story. It's a Kakashi/Naruto one of my fav pairings so I hope you enjoy. Also I am writing a Dark Itachi/Naruto fic called From Blood Comes Cleansing so if you're interested check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs featured thru out the whole story. I also can't fly or read minds. Way to pour salt on my wounds.**

**Summary: Naruto is a high school student who develops feelings and later a relationship with his teacher Kakashi.**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Background info**

**Naruto moved away at the end of ninth grade. He moves back two weeks into twelfth grade and is eighteen years old. His parents died when he was a kid and his Uncle (Jaraiya) who he has been living with died in a car crash on the way to a book signing which is why he moved back to his home town. His parents were both heirs to their family's fortunes and the last of their family except for his mother's brother (Jaraiya) and he inherited everything from them and part of his uncle's fortune when they died. The rest of his uncle's fortune went to his adopted cousins Gaara (19), Temari (21), And Kankuro (23) who Jaraiya adopted after their parents died when they were kids. Naruto is now the only living member of the Uzumaki Family. He lives on the family estate which has been in the family for years with his Cousins. The house has been taken care of by the caretaker and his boyfriend (Deidara and Sasori) who live in the house with them. They are all in a band called Kyuubi in which Naruto sings with Gaara or Temari as backup. Gaara on lead Guitar with Naruto sometime on secondary, Temari on Bass, and Kankuro on drums. Kakashi (25) just started working at the school two years ago and is a relatively new but well liked teacher.**

**Chapter 1**

**I hope you read the background info**

The class was enjoying itself as their lazy teacher Kakashi sat at his desk reading. They had been given a free day and they were taking full advantage of it. Most of the students were thankful that the school day was almost over as it had been a painfully boring one. But then most Mondays were. Well, that was until the door of their classroom was thrown open. Lady Tsunade principle of Ninja Way High School stood in the now open doorway. Her eyes swept the room grunting lightly at the lack of order, she stepped over to Kakashi's desk throwing a paper down on it she sighed. "You have a new student" she said.

Kakashi slowly closed his book, looking up at Tsunade he smiled through his mask. "Is that so, and where is this new student of mine?"

Startled Tsunade turned around just now realizing there was no one behind her. "Shit, I lost him again little bastard is still the same." With a look of resignation Tsunade walked towards the door. None of the students were shocked by the profanity spewing from their principle's mouth. Many of them sported matching looks of resignation on their faces as well.

Sticking her head out into the hallway Tsunade looked left and right before screaming out. "Naruto Uzumaki if you don't get your little ass into this classroom right now I'll make you spend everyday after school for two weeks with professor Orochimaru. You remember him don't you?" At that she pulled her head in and smirked at the class before mouthing the numbers 3..2..1 suddenly the door was thrown open the reveal a boy. A tall lithe boy. A tall lithe Oh-my-god-he's-so-freaking-smexy boy.

Naruto stood in the doorway looking pissed. "You wouldn't dare Baa-chan that guy is a total freak!"

Tsunade frowned. "Keep calling me that and I will. And he happens to be a very good teacher."

"Still a freak" Naruto muttered under his breath.

To say the least the class was highly amused. Kakashi sighed before getting up from his desk. Walking around Tsunade he was finally able to get a decent view of his new student and what a view in was. The boy was almost as tall as him; he had longish layered golden blond hair with neon orange highlights with red tips which fell forward into his cerulean blue eyes and framed his face. He had full red lips with a piercing in the bottom one. The piercing had a little orange ball attached to it and Kakashi couldn't help but notice the tip of a pink tongue come out every now and then to play with it. He also had a piercing in his eyebrow and three in one ear, five in the other. Kakashi absently wondered if he had any more. And where on that body were they. His eyes lowered to take in a well developed chest clad in a black T-shirt with a picture of a dead cartoon rabbit with its intestines exposed and the name Chiodos scrawled across it. His wrist had black and silver pyramid stud bracelets and rings on almost every finger. As well as a black chocker with an orange stone in some kind a swirl design around his neck. A fine line of tan flesh was exposed right above low riding hip hugging black jeans. He had on three different belts one with rainbow, one with black and white checker design and the last plain silver all pyramid stud design. The rainbow and silver one started at the top of one hip and ended below the opposite one intersecting on the way. The checker one was on regular but seemed to be practically falling off his hips. The outfit was complete with a pair of black boots that if you look closely enough seemed to have skulls on them. All in all Kakashi concluded that his new student was sexy. He was dead sexy. Sexy was bad very bad. Kakashi sighed he'd better stay away from the kid or he was in for a very hard year literally. Gathering himself Kakashi took a deep mental breath before greeting his student. "Welcome to the class Naruto I am your teacher Kakashi."

Naruto looked up at the man. 'Whoa what was up with the mask' shaking it off Naruto grinned at him "how's it going Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi bit back a groan never had anyone calling him sensei sounded so sinful. "Fine" he managed to choke out watching as the boys grin became a smirk as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Naruto's eyes traveled over his teacher. The man was wearing a plain black T-shirt that clearly displayed the hard body underneath. Faded blue jeans that hung nicely on his hips showing just a hint of skin. He also had on black ankle boots. Naruto's eyes traveled back to his face or what he could see of it. Aside from his mask which covered his bottom half he also had one eye covered by some kind of headband causing his long spiky silver hair to stick out at an angle. All in all Naruto concluded that his teacher was smexy. Smexy was good real good. Naruto had a feeling he could enjoy this year. With one more look at his teacher he nodded to himself 'Oh Yeah definitely.'

Tsunade looked at Naruto "Well, be good brat we don't want any repeats of ninth grade. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

Nodding Tsunade turned and walked out the door closing it behind her. Kakashi went to sit back behind his desk. Once seated he opened his book and turned to Naruto "Just go ahead and sit any where free Naruto class is almost over anyway" He said. He then proceeded to stick his head in his book.

Shrugging Naruto chose an empty seat by the window. Throwing his bag down he leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"Hey" turning his head Naruto saw a cute girl with buns on her head looking at him. "Hi, I'm Tenten you're Naruto right"

"yeah"

"So what did Tsunade mean when she made that comment about ninth grade?" she asked leaning closer to him. Kakashi hearing the question subtly looked over his book at the two teens also curious as to Naruto's answer.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well umm I used to go to this school with my cousins Gaara and Temari. Garra was in tenth and Temari in twelfth. Anyway one day I had detention and they where waiting for me so we could go home. But when I got to the car they were no where to be found, the doors where open and there was blood on the floor. I got really scared and started calling their names and looking for them." Naruto paused at this point not sure if he should tell this part.

"Well" Tenten pressed "did you find them."

Figuring he might as well get it out in the open Naruto continued. "Uh, yeah these three guys where attacking them. They had beat Gaara up pretty bad and one was holding down Temari. Seeing this I got mad and attacked them. I got in a lot of trouble and luckily it was the end of the year and they didn't suspend me though I had to go to court and do community service."

Tenten frowned in confusion "I don't understand if you where defending your cousins why did you get in trouble, why did you have to go to court and do community service?"

Naruto sighed he had no idea why he was telling a girl he just met this other then he figured it was better she hear the truth before the rumors start because there where bound to be some people who remembered him and what happened. "I got in trouble because I sent those three boys to the hospital with internal bleeding and two almost died. I had to go to court because I threatened to kill them. I got in a lot of trouble when I was younger and I had a lot of marks against me. Lucky the Judge let me off in light of the circumstances with only community service. However, the boy's parents demanded a restraining order against me. It was granted and they tried to get me kicked out of school using it as an excuse. But Tsunade-baachan told them to shove it and suspended them instead."

Tenten nodded "Wow, Naruto well I'm glad you didn't get suspended."

Naruto blinked he hadn't expected her to take it so well. "Yeah, me too." He said grinning. 'Maybe things will really go well; smexy teacher, cool student, yes this year was definitely looking up.'

Kakashi was shocked who would have thought the kid had history like that with this school. This must have happened before he started working here. This kid was interesting. Kakashi wondered what other secrets he had. Making a mental note to find out Kakashi turned back to his book completely forgetting his plan to stay away from him altogether.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it so far. This chapter is more background info. The next chapter will really get into the story at hand. Tell me what you think please. ;Pagan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, ;Pagan here with another chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they really got me pumped and as a result I was able to get this chapter up sooner then I thought.**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song featured thru out this story. If I did I would be rich and Naruto would be full of smutty Yaoi scenes **

**Chapter 2**

"NAAARUUUTOOOOO!!!!"

Naruto paused turning around in the hallway only to be bowled over by a happy Tenten. "OWW Tenten not so hard next time huh."

"Ha, sorry Naru I'll be careful next time. Hey guess what my schedule was changed and I have your lunch now."

"Wow great now all my friends have lunch with me." Naruto said grinning. He was right about people remembering him from ninth grade. It had been a week since he started school and he'd run into all of his old friends. They had been shocked to see him but happy just the same.

Lost in his happy thoughts Naruto totally forgot that he and Tenten were sprawled out on the floor in the hallway with her straddling his waist. He was quickly reminded however, when a shadow suddenly loomed over them. "Naruto, Tenten I am not be completely sure but I'm guessing you shouldn't be doing that in the school hallway."

Naruto looked up and Tenten craned her head back to take in none other then Kakashi -sensei looking down at them with what suspiciously looked like a smirk under his mask. "Oh, sensei it not what you think" they yelled simultaneously scrambling to their feet.

Kakashi's smirk just seemed to grow. "Is that so, I was mistaken then." He said but ruined it by winking at them before continuing down the hallway leaving two teens scowling behind him.

"Come on Tenten." Naruto said walking towards the cafeteria while muttering under his breath about masked hotties and conclusion jumping.

Naruto sat at his usually table. Greeting his friends he quickly began inhaling his food . They were all still as he remembered. Kiba still dog-obsessed, Hinata still shy, Shikamaru still a lazy ass, Shino who was still creepy if not creepier, Lee still a stuck-on-youth weirdo, and Ino who by her declaration was still fabulous. And his new friends Tenten and Sakura who he had met in Government and hit it off with right away. He was happy they were with him. He had been scared that because of the way he left people would be scared of him. There were some students who whispered in the hallway about him and gave him frightened looks but he ignored them. He was ok as long as he had his friends. With that thought he remembered he had yet to invite them to his show.

"Hey you guys" Naruto started causing everyone to look at him expectantly "Umm, I'm having this show on Saturday and I was wondering if you want to come see us perform."

Nothing and then there was a crash as Lee leap from his chair and threw a fist in the air. "I would love to see you perform with the rigorousness of youth!!" He yelled causing everyone at the table to stare.

"Oh wow, man" Kiba chuckled shaking his head at the boy's antics before turning to address Naruto. "None of us have ever seen your band perform before." He stated.

"Yeah" Hinata said giggling "I want to go."

"me too"

"me three"

"me four"

Piped up Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all three practically squirmed with excitement. Shikamaru and Shino just grunted their agreement. Naruto smiled at their quick agreement before getting up "Great it's at the Insomniac at nine PM. I have to go now though." He said the others waved goodbye as he walked out of the cafeteria. Walking down the hall he stopped before the only black door in the whole school. Opening it he poked his head in. "Hey Anko-sensei" he greeted the band teacher.

"Hey Naruto came to get your guitar."

"Yeah I only got two classes left and I won't have time to come get it afterward."

Anko nodded in understanding. "Hey Naruto" she asked "is it ok if I bring people with me to see your show?" (Naruto invited her when he dropped off his guitar earlier)

"Yeah, sure thing Anko-sensei see ya later K."

"Yeah later" the teacher said turn back to the piano she had been tuning.

Walking back out into the hallway Naruto looked at his watch realizing he still had some time on his hands before class he headed up to the roof.

Kakashi lifted his head from where it rested on his arms as the door to the roof opened. He shifted into a seated position on a bench hidden behind the water tank. Peeking around it for a better look at the person interrupting his alone time he blinked as his eyes took in a familiar mop of golden hair. Watching as Naruto settled himself against the fence and took out an acoustic guitar. He then proceeded to smile as Naruto reached up and took off one of his earrings which was nothing more then a Guitar pick attached to an earring fixture(1) and began playing.

And I'm ok  
Seems I just needed a break  
Sat down but now I'm up again  
And finding out I'm alone  
My friends left me behind  
And into another town  
Where this boy is not around  
And I don't blame them  
I'd do the same

And now I'm alone again

Kakashi eyes widened. His voice was amazingly smooth and filled with emotion. The song was heart achingly sincere and the depth of that sincerity was visible in every word that spilled from those perfect lips.

So I'll sing along to the only song I've ever known  
And I'll sing it out to the lonely ones, oh oh oh  
Those days are gone but the nights roll on taking their place  
So I'm singing it out to the lonely ones

Hey, let's write the story again  
Where I'm your lover and best friend  
Pack our bags and we'll leave this old ghost town behind  
And into another town  
Where this boy is not around  
He made the mistake of leaving you

That was mistake number two

Naruto eyes closed as he got lost deeper into the song. The song he had written for someone very close to him. But just as much as this song was for him it was for Gaara. He smiled, that person hadn't seen him that way he saw them. Haku had been his best friend and Gaara's boyfriend. Yes, HAD as in past tense. He had fancied himself in love with Haku and had no problem admitting it; at least not to himself.

So I'll sing along to the only song I've ever known  
And I'll sing it out to the lonely ones, oh oh oh  
Those days are gone but the nights roll on taking their place  
So I'm singing it out to the lonely ones

Hey, let's write the story again  
Where I'm your lover and best friend

So I'll sing along to the only song I've ever known  
And I'll sing it out to the lonely ones, oh oh oh  
Those days are gone but the nights roll on taking their place  
So I'm singing it out to the lonely ones, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Naruto sighed as he strummed the last note. He held no ill will towards Gaara or Haku. As a matter of fact he had wished them the best. His love had been a secret and it remained so. However, it saddened him to find out that in the end the two hadn't even been in love only lust and Haku and Gaara had broken up a month before the move. The day before they left he had met Haku's new boyfriend Zabuza. Haku was clearly happy with him and even though you couldn't look at Zabuza's face and tell his eyes clearly showed his happiness. So, wishing them the best he had gotten in the car and drove away never looking back at the first boy to truly touch his heart.

"Well that was kind of sad."

Naruto started; whipping his head towards the voice he was shocked to find that he was not alone. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei" he breathed out "you scared me I didn't know anyone else was up here."

"Hn, obviously; so who'd you write the song for?" Kakashi asked.

"Just some boy I knew." Naruto answered vaguely.

Kakashi nodded. "Do you mind me asking it you loved him?" There was a long stretch of silence in which Kakashi thought his heart would break through his chest. He didn't know why the answer meant so much to him it just did. He knew it was probably a bad thing that it did but he couldn't seem to care. There was something about Naruto that pulled at him. Something that made his chest tighten and his breath hitch and yeah if he was honest with himself his loin's burn. Something about this kid got to him and when he was in the room he found himself wanting to throw everything else away and focus only on Naruto.

"I did" it was so sudden Kakashi almost missed it. He zoomed in on one word however DID. "Yes did as in don't any longer" Kakashi looked up not realizing he had said it out loud. Looking at his face Naruto stood up laughing "I'll see you in sixth Kakashi-sensei" he said grabbing his guitar and walking towards the door. Reaching it he looked back over his shoulder "And by the way you didn't say it out loud." Kakashi snapped his head around to look at him. Naruto just shrugged "I figured if you liked me you would zoom in on that word" and then he was gone. Leaving behind a dumbfounded, blushing (as if anyone could tell) Kakashi and the echo of laughter in his wake.

**TBC**

**I stole all of my bro's picks to make earrings. But instead of being mad he had me make his girlfriend a set.**

**Yeah, another chapter done. **

**Song is The only song by Sherwood. I went through so many songs before I settled on one it was literally a two hour ordeal. But it was fun cause I liked all the songs (if I didn't I wouldn't use it). **

**Ok so next chapter SASUKE in case you were wondering where he was. See ya ;Pagan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ;Pagan here with chapter three. I want to Thank everyone for the great reviews. Also I would like to give a special Thank you to **evanescenceangel18 **for inspiring me to write another aspect of the story I would have never thought of. :D**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song featured thru out this story. If I did I would be rich and Naruto would be full of smutty Yaoi scenes **

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi watched as students began filling the room. Admittedly he was a bit wary of what Naruto might do during class. Even though technically he hadn't done anything; well, except for envision his student in a school boy uniform spread out enticingly on the desk with a lollipop saying things like "sensei I'm bored do you have anything I can play with?" To which he responded by teaching him all about playing with big boy toys. But, what happened in his mind was for him alone and boy did a lot happen in his mind. Sometimes he shocked himself with the extent of his perversion only to quickly get over it and enjoy it to the fullest.

Absently he began noticing that he seemed to be surrounded by an eerie silence (1). Looking up he blinked, then blinked again, then sighed. There was his whole class staring at him with mouth's agape, he had completely zoned out. Well, almost his whole class. There was one blond headed Lucifer who was looking at him with an expression of smug satisfaction. Arrogant little shit.

"Are you ok Kakashi-sensei?" someone asked.

Kakashi sighed again. "Yeah no worries, today we're just going to finish working on our short stories. If you're done just relax." There was a phase where nothing happened before the class erupted into a flurry of motion. Turning away from them Kakashi opened his book and tried to ignore the smug blue eyes still staring at him.

Saying goodbye to Tenten Naruto hoisted his bag and guitar up higher on his arm. Class was over and he'd spent most of it looking at Kakashi. So he was smug. He couldn't help it. The fact that a guy that hot, who was a teacher, liked him and that he found out in such a clever way would make anybody smug. The man wanted him and he wanted that man. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get him.

So lost in his thoughts Naruto didn't notice that his feet seemed to be taking him toward his car. Which his why he never saw the poor kid he crashed into.

"OH Shit!"

"OWW what the fuck man watch where the hell you're going."

"Look I'm really sorry." Naruto stopped as he looked at the kid's face. Before either of them could blink Naruto had the kid pinned up against the nearest wall by his throat.

"wha…Gasp…the fuck…man" the boy gasped out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto growled into his face.

"What…wheeze…are you talking…cough…about?" The kid asked struggling.

Naruto frowned before looking closely at the kid's face. This was not him he realized. Though he looked like him upon closer observation this kid was not who he thought he was. Releasing his hold on the boy's neck Naruto stepped back. "Look I'm really sorry about that" Naruto began.

Coughing on the floor the kid glared up at him. "What the fuck! Are you some kind of psycho or something?"

Shifting from foot to foot Naruto sighed. "Look I said I was sorry OK. I thought you were someone else. In my defense you look just like the bastard." Shit but he felt bad.

Getting up from the floor the kid looked at him. "Who did you think I was?"

Stiffening Naruto seemed to look through him, his eyes filling with hate. "Uchiha Itachi" he spat. Then he turned and just walked away.

Watching him go with an unreadable expression on his face the kid sighed. "So that's the only kid to ever beat you up and got you suspended brother." With that Uchiha Sasuke grabbed his bag from the floor and turned away as well.

Naruto got in his car and slammed his head into the steering wheel. I can't believe I did that to some random kid. But damn if he didn't look just like that bastard Uchiha. He hated that guy and his ass-wipe friends. They were the one's that dared to touch what was his, who dared to hurt his precious family. Turning the car on, he sighed. He hadn't even asked that kid his name.

**Saturday**

SLAM!!!

"Naruto stop being a lazy shit and wake up." Temari yelled. "The show's tonight and you know how you get if you don't eat, pick out THE outfit, shower, Primp."

"I don't do that" Naruto interjected.

Temari smirked. "Which one shower or primp?"

"UGH, GET OUT" Naruto screamed lunging for her. Unfortunately for him she closed the door at the last minute causing him to slam into it head first. Naruto growled as her laughter faded down the hallway. Getting up he trudged into the bathroom; fifteen minutes later saw him down stairs eating cereal and glaring at anything that so much as twitched.

Walking into the kitchen Gaara paused and looked at Naruto. "What you got a staring problem or something?"Naruto grumbled around the spoon.

Gaara smirked. "Nope, just trying to figure out who pissed in your cheerios."

Naruto's nose scrunched up; pushing his bowl away he sighed "sorry I'm just upset."

Pulling out a seat Gaara sat at the table "why?" he simply asked.

Naruto suddenly found his spoon fascinating he knew he couldn't keep it from Gaara, of all of his cousins he and Gaara where the closest. Excluding the Haku issue they had never kept anything from each other. Well Gaara still hasn't kept anything from him. It's just that Gaara valued control and he had completely lost his.

Gaara waited patiently while his cousin worked everything out in his head. He loved his cousin even if blood didn't tie them together love did. All of them had matching tattoos and lip piercings. Gaara's piercing was red, Naruto's orange, Kankuro's purple, and Temari's was green. Though their Tattoo's were in different places on their body they all had the Kanji for 'love' tattooed on them and when it was getting done they had spread a mixture of their blood on the freshly tattooed flesh making a blood bond. They were joined and they were one no matter what anyone said. So he would wait until Naruto was ready.

Ten minutes later Naruto finally put down the spoon. "I attacked a kid." His voice was made heavy by shame. Gaara said nothing just waited for him to continue. "I . . . I bumped into him by accident and I thought he was someone else." Peeking at Gaara through his bangs he read nothing on his face. Sighing inwardly he proceeded to spill the rest. "I pinned him up against the wall by his neck and yelled at him; God Gaara I was ready to tear this kid apart, I lost all control in less then a second." Leaning back in his chair and running fingers through is hair in agitation Naruto growled. He was just so disgusted with himself he could have really hurt that guy.

"Who?"

Looking up at the sound of Gaara's voice he shrugged "I don't know who he was."

Gaara shook his head. "No _who_, who did the kid look like?"

At that Naruto looked Gaara right in the eye before answering and when he did his voice was soft and hate filled. "Uchiha Itachi"

If someone didn't know Gaara they wouldn't have noticed any reaction at all. Naruto noticed however, he noticed the way his fingers twitched and his mouth thinned. The way his eyes narrowed slightly. Gaara was angry; but at him or the memory of that bastard he couldn't tell and that's what had Naruto so worried.

Picking up on Naruto's anxiety Gaara forced all of the hate he felt in him at the moment out of his voice. "I am not mad you lost control Naruto" He began. "If I had seen someone who looked like him I would have lost it also." Naruto grinned, man but a huge weight just fell from his shoulder. He'd been so stressed over what happened and what his family would say. "How much like him?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"How much like the Uchiha did he look?"

Naruto's brow furled 'what did it matter.' "Almost identical to the last time we saw him before the _marks_." Gaara nodded there was something on the edge of his mind but what.

"Maybe the brother."

Two heads snapped towards the door. Pushing away from where he was resting against the doorway Kankuro walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter he shrugged. "It might be. When I went to school Itachi was an underclassmen along with Temari I remember her telling me once something about how Itachi had a younger brother that was really smart. Said his name was Sasuke or something he should be around Naruto's age."

Gaara and Naruto let this roll around in their heads for a second. It could be it definitely sounded the most likely. That was it Gaara realized he once had a class with the kid. The kid was smart and was taking a class one grade level up. With that figured out Gaara rose and simply walked out of the kitchen.

'Humm, Uchiha Sasuke huh, guess I'll just have to find out' at that thought Naruto also rose from the table and placing his dish in the dishwasher he followed Gaara from the room.

Kankuro sigh 'damn but those two could be weird not to mention rude just walking out like that' shaking his head he too left the room.

**Later that night**

'Shit but they're going to be mad' Naruto sighed. They were at insomniac and it was thirty minutes until they performed and he wanted to change the song line up. To say they were going to be mad was an understatement. 'Alright now or never go for it.' Opening the door to the band room back stage he looked at its occupants.

They were all wearing outfits that where matching and yet not. While they all wore leather pants, they tied in different ways. Naruto's tied up the legs, Temari's tied in the back, and Kankuro's strapped with buckles in the front, and Gaara's also strapped but the straps crisscrossed in the back and wound around the legs and connected to a buckle. Their all wore sleeveless trench coats that buttoned half way then flared out behind them each the same color as their lip rings.

Looking at them Naruto had to smile. 'Damn but we look good ok ask them now.' "Hey you guys." Turning to look at him; his cousins waited, Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes here it goes. "Canwecahangethesonglineupandaddasong?" Nothing; complete silence, opening his eyes Naruto looked at them. "Well?" He huffed. "Well what? Do you honestly think we understood that. What are you doing practicing your alien? Now try again." Temari snapped. Smirking Gaara and Kankuro just shook their heads at him. Naruto sighed. 'Man but I'm doing that a lot lately I wouldn't even be in this mess if he hadn't come.'

**Flashback 30 minutes ago**

Naruto hummed to himself as he looked around the curtain. There were a lot of people here. He had already spotted all of his friends except for Tenten and Ino. 'I wonder where they are' And just as soon as the thought was out of his head there they where. But that's not what had Naruto staring, it was who was behind them. Anko-sensei had come and with her was Asuma-sensei (gym teacher) and Kakashi-sensei.

Pulling his head back Naruto began pacing. 'What was he doing here?' Not that Naruto didn't want him to see his performance he did; Hell, he'd already heard him sing once. No, what had Naruto frantic was that he'd written a song while thinking of him. And while he and his cousins had worked on it and it was finished Naruto never thought he would have the chance to perform it for him and now he did. And the song wasn't in the line up. 'Ok he would just have to change the song list'

**End flashback**

Steeling his shoulders Naruto tried again. "Can we change the song line up and add a song?"

Silence yet again. Then in what seemed like slow motion Naruto watched Gaara open his mouth to speak. "Sure which song do you want to add."

"WHAT!!" Naruto straitened his body from where it had automatically gone into flinch position. "You're really going to let me?"

They shrugged. "Sure, you are part of the band also we all picked a song you should too." Kankuro said.

Naruto smiled. 'Man but I love them.' "Thanks you guys can we add the new one."

**Short time later**

Walking on stage they where greeted by applause. Naruto positioned himself at the mic and spoke into it. "We want to thank you all for coming to our first show since coming home. For those of you that don't know we are Kyuubi." With that he pulled back and fixed his eyes on Kakashi. Just as their eyes caught and held the show started.

All I want is to be with you

All I want is to be with you

Show your cards, show me what you got

We'll break these poker faces, like it or not

Everyone's in my head

But I want you in my bed

I never wanna go a day without you

I could never go a day

Naruto began swinging his hips and crooked his finger at Kakashi.

Come closer to me baby

I've got everything you need

To feed your hunger pains for tonight

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe

I've heard all about how you can save,

I don't wanna go a day with out you

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe

I've heard all about how you can save,

I don't wanna go a day without you.

To say Kakashi was shocked didn't even begin to cut it. Naruto was singing to him he couldn't believe it the kid really wanted him.

Innocence meet jealousy.

Isn't he stunning?

he'll make you smile so hard inside

Make you wish you could bring back those nights

Take a walk with me through my head

I'll show you where I rest

All those nights when I'm without you

Draw a new breath; I swear I'll show you

Come closer to me baby

I've got everything you need

To feed your hunger pangs for tonight

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe

I've heard all about how you can save,

I don't wanna go a day with out you

Warm me up beneath the sheets babe

I've heard all about how you can save,

I don't wanna go a day without you

Come closer to me baby

I've got everything you need

To feed your hunger pangs for tonight

This can all be a reality

If you just say you'll stay with me

I'll make sure everything is done right

The song came to a close but Naruto and Kakashi never broke eye contact. Naruto was waiting. Waiting for a sign that Kakashi wanted this. Just as Naruto was about to look away and perform the next song he saw Kakashi smile and winked at him. Grinning he threw himself into his performance. Next up Temari's choice.

If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
Maybe you're a  
If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
Maybe just a whore

If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
I promised so much more  
Walking through that door became a chore  
If looks could kill  
If looks could kill

I'm sorry for, I'm sorry for, I'm sorry for  
Bleeding on your porch  
I know, I know, I know  
Knew that it was too late  
But of course  
I tried to keep my heart inside  
Of my chest but that fell through  
That's why I'm here with her not you

Temari looked into the audience. She'd come, Naruto had said he'd invited her. What Naruto didn't know was that they went go out when she was in school. Temari had loved her but it was all one sided.

If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
I promised so much more  
Walking through that door became a chore  
If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
(If looks could kill)  
Maybe just a whore  
I promised so much more  
Walking through that door became a chore

It's a comfort to know  
That you're watching them go  
Watch your living scream  
Your name  
Is this what you wanted  
Is this what you needed  
Is this what you call our bleeding kids  
Take a run for me  
Leave them all alone  
See their eyes  
When their love's so far from home  
With a flick of the tongue  
And the shake of the hips  
And the look in your eye  
And the red in your lips

If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
I promised so much more  
Walking through that door became a chore  
If looks could kill  
If looks could kill  
If looks could kill

Temari wasn't sure what made her more sad the fact that she left the relationship or the fact that the woman didn't try to stop her. She just got so tired of giving her love and getting nothing in return. Looking down at her bass guitar the song came to a close.

If looks could kill you'd be a murderer  
Maybe just a whore  
Maybe I'm the  
Maybe I'm the murderer  
Maybe you're the whore

If looks could kill  
If looks could, If looks could kill  
You'd be a murderer  
If looks could kill  
You'd be a murderer

As the last note was played Temari looked up to see eyes boring into her own.

Naruto was breathing hard from the last song damn but while he loved the song did Kankuro have to choose the long version of it. Taking one more gulping breath he grabbed the mic. "Did you have fun?" A chorus of 'Yes' reached his ears. Smiling he continued "I'm glad and since you've been such a great audience we have something special for you." At these words Temari and Kankuro left the stage and joined the audience. "Gaara and I have written something special and so we would like you to hear it. Do you want to?" More 'yeses' filled the room. "Great here we go." And a light came on to reveal Gaara seated at a grand piano. Where the thing came from no one knew nor did they care. The song had started.

And I swear that you don't have to go

I thought we could wait for the fireworks

And I thought we could wait for the snow

To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt

I thought I could live in your arms

I'd spend every moment I have with you

Stay up all night with the stars

Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)

To late, I'm sure and lonely

It's another night, another dream wasted on you

Just be here now against me

You know the words so sing along for me, Baby

For heaven's sake I know you're sorry

But you won't stop crying

This anniversary may never be the same

Inside I hope you know I'm dying

With my heart beside me

In shattered pieces that may never be replaced

And if I died right now you'd never be the same

The audience was enchanted. Their voices blended and separated so flawlessly. And Gaara's playing was exceptional. For someone who was drenched in leather he looked like he belonged at that piano.

I thought with a month of apart

Together would find us an opening

And moonlight would provide the spark

And that I would stumble across the key

(Or break down the door to your heart)

Forever could see us not you and me

Or you'd help me out of the dark

And I'd give my heart as an offering

To late, I'm sure and lonely

It's another night, another dream wasted on you

Just be here now against me

You know the words so sing along for me, Baby

For heaven's sake I know you're sorry

But you won't stop crying

This anniversary may never be the same

Inside I hope you know I'm dying

With my heart beside me

In shattered pieces that may never be replaced

And if I died right now you'd never be the same

Naruto joined Gaara at the piano and they began playing together as the song climaxed.

And I will always remember you as you are right now to me

And I will always remember you now, remember you now

So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side

Sleep alone tonight

How does he feel, how does he kiss

How does he taste while he's on your lips

I can't forget you

I know you want me to want you

I want to

But I can't forgive you

So when this is over don't blow your composure baby

I can't forget you

I know you want me to want you I want to

Rising from the piano they bowed and left the stage. Ten minutes Naruto walked out of the band room only to be dragged into a dark corner and pinned to the wall. Opening his mouth in protest he was silenced by a pair of soft lips. A tall hard body pressed him tighter against the wall. Pulling away from the kiss Naruto let much needed oxygen fill his lungs. Only to lose his breath as teeth scraped along his neck. "I…ung…take it..Ahh right there…you liked the song." He struggled out.

Kakashi lifted his head from the delicious skin and put his mouth to Naruto's ear. "Is this close enough for you?" he whispered and stealing one more kiss he released Naruto and walked away.

Panting Naruto watched him leave. 'Not nearly close enough yet Kakashi not nearly close enough.'

**TBC**

**I fell asleep in class once propped up by my hand and what woke me up was the silence at filled the room and when I opened my eyes the whole class was looking at me.**

**The songs featured are shown in order written Warm me up by The audition, If looks could kill by A heartwell ending, and Three cheers for five years (acoustic) by Mayday parade.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Temari's mystery girl revealed. Love ya ;Pagan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ;Pagan here, I did it. I finished another chap. I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews. I get so excited reading them :D **

**Also I want to say to all of my readers if any of you have a song that you really like or just feel will fit wonderfully into the story, don't hesitate to mention it and I will try my hardest to fit them in. They might not all be featured in the next chapter but I will try to put them into the story kay.**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs featured thru out the whole story. This just happens to be my own personal mindless self indulgence.**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was pacing around his living room. Shit, but he didn't know what to do. His mind was stuck on Naruto. Or more specifically he was stuck on Naruto's taste. He wanted more; but he knew he shouldn't. Even if Naruto was technically an adult by age he was still his student. A relationship with him would be wrong. Somehow though wrong was beginning to seem very, very right. Kakashi growled in frustration, he wanted his student and the little shit wasn't making it easy to resist.

He always seemed to be tempting him. Every look, every 'accidental' touch. He both dreaded and anticipated sixth period. Ever since that kiss the night of the concert two weeks ago he'd been slowly going crazy. Naruto had become bolder in his advance even in school. Though he was thankfully subtle when others were around, the time spent in school was filled with innuendo and sexual undercurrents.

'He was only a man damn it and a perverted man at that, his resolve was weaker than most.' Sighing he rubbed both hands through his hair, showing his frustration at the whole mess. That was exactly what it was a mess. He needed to fix this. He had to decide what to do. Eat the apple or cut down the tree. (1)

Ring around the rosies

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Ring around the rosies

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head

Into my childhood they're spoon fed

Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real

Look at the pages that cause all this evil

One, two, buckle my shoe

Three, four, shut the door

Five, six, pick up sticks

Seven, eight, lay them straight

London bridge's falling down, falling down, falling down

London bridge's falling down, my fair lady

Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head

Into my childhood they're spoon fed

Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real

Look at the pages that cause all this evil

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came rolling home

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came rolling home

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came rolling home

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came rolling home

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came rolling home

Knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone.

This old man came …

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snnnn...

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Baa baa black sheep have you any wool'

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full'

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Baa baa black sheep have you any wool'

Mary had a little lamb!

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Baa baa black sheep have you any wool'

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full'

Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!

'Baa baa black sheep have you any wool'

Mary had a little lamb!

'Jimmy cracked corn'

Ring around the rosies

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Ring around the rosies

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head

Into my childhood they're spoon fed

Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real

Look at the pages that cause all this evil

knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone

knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone

knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone

knick-knack paddy whack, give a dog a -

Naruto leaned on the mic stand for support as he tried to breathe and laugh at the same time. He loved when they played some of their weird but still kick ass songs. They were practicing in the studio at the back of the house and so far things were going great. Well that was until a blond blur decided to run in and knock another blond to the floor. "Damn Daidara I'm happy to see you but does that pleasure have to be spiked with pain!" Naruto groaned from his position under one very excitable blond.

"Sorry un I was just so happy to be back un."

"It's cool, so where is our other lovable redhead since one is right here giving the glare of death."

Naruto suddenly had a shadow cast over him in the form of one tall and silent Sasori. "Heya buddy, how was your vaca?"

Continuing to stare at Naruto Sasori leaned down and nonchalantly plucked his lover from Naruto's lap. "Fine." And with that he walked out with a happy Daidara waving over his shoulder.

"Well that was kind of weird." Everyone nodded at Kankuro's statement. "Let's get back to practice."

Naruto exited the shower. Water sluiced off of his tan chest to disappeared under the towel around his waist. Naruto sighed as his thoughts turned to Kakashi, his taste held all of Naruto's attention. Naruto had never been stuck on someone so fast. It wasn't love, he'd loved Haku and this wasn't it, but it was more than lust. He liked Kakashi, generally liked him. Sure he was older and his teacher, he was even kind of perverted and Naruto had never seen his face. (It was too dark when he kissed him to get a look) but none of that mattered. In fact, it just seemed to thrill him more. Throwing himself down on his bed Naruto closed his eyes. Conjuring up Kakashi's image, his taste, his smell, the feel of his body pressed against his. He wanted that again, he just had to figure out how to get it. Everything he'd tried wasn't working. He just had to find a way to make him crack.

Hey Mister I really like your daughter.

When I'm horny like thirsty

She's a bottle of water.

Hey Mister how'd it get so bad

You raised her so well

And now she's calling me dad

In the back seat naked of her new Volkswagen

The perfect little gift for high school graduation.

It's not what ya did,

It's not what ya didn't

God gave her a perfect body

And now I'm all up in it.

It's not she's a tramp.

It's not she's not pure.

She just likes getting her fuck on,

And it's good one of that I'm sure

Reaching over for his phone Naruto pressed the 'talk' button.

"Yellow"

"Green"

"Yo Neji hey, what's up"

"Nothing except for the fact we're all waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"Yea, yea give me a sec I'm almost ready"

"Yea right, well I'm around the corner so bring your waxed ass out"

"Shut up. I don't wax my ass. You're just jealous my ass is naturally smooth."

Naruto hung up his phone shutting out the sound of Neji's laughter. He wouldn't hear him if he bothered to say bye anyway.

Shaking his head a smile tugged at his lips. By a wonderful stroke of luck he'd run into Neji at Insomniac the night of the concert. Neji was a year older and so had already graduated from Ninja Way High. He moved out of the Hyuuga household and now lived in his own apartment near his college. Upon seeing each other again they had instantly made plans to hangout with each other as well as the rest of their friends. Which led to this moment.

The phone call having successfully pulled him from his Kakashi-centric thoughts, Naruto rose and dressed before filling his pockets with his phone, wallet, and keys. Grabbing his electronic marker (Paintball gun) from the closet shelf and picking up the bag he'd left by his bedroom door earlier, he walked out of the room. Seeing everyone in the kitchen he stopped in. "Hey you guys, the gang and I are going paintballing and I'm spending the weekend at Neji's kay." After a series of nods, waves, and vague goodbyes he left.

Kakashi looked out the window of his classroom. Yes, he was actually in there and he was on time for once. He had a reason to be, he was going to put an end to this whole fiasco with Naruto. Speaking of him there he was pulling up to the school right now. Who was that kid with him? Kakashi had seen him that night of the concert but never caught his name. He continued watching as they laughed and touched, hanging all over each other until Naruto left to enter the building. Turning away from the window as the kid drove off Kakashi's eyes were a little harder and narrower than they were before.

Naruto walked through the halls, heading towards the table where he and his friends hung out in the mornings. Damn, but he was sore. Paintball had been fun but his body was littered with little roundish bruises, the most noticeable was the one on his neck, the result of Neji's bad aim. The hit had caused him to lose his breath before attempting to cough out a lung. Luckily, while his neck hurt it wasn't so bad and he could talk and sing with no problems. Jumping up to sit on top of the table he prepared for another day at school, of which sixth period and his friends were the only highlight.

Kakashi sat at his desk. They were already well into their school day and Kakashi still couldn't get this mornings scene out of his head. He wasn't jealous, why should he be? Naruto obviously liked him and what did it matter he'd decided not to deal with Naruto anymore. That's right he was going to cut down the tree. That god damn poisonous tree, Kakashi sighed and buried his head further into his book so the class could see his distress. Who was he kidding he'd always loved honeysuckle.

Naruto left his fifth period and headed for the office. Walking through the halls he let his mind wander. He hadn't seen that Sasuke kid around. Not since last week when he'd seen him coming out of Kakashi's class as he was going in. the kid had been surrounded by a group of girls all shrieking his name. That had confirmed his identity for Naruto, he was Itachi's brother. So far the kid seemed to be nothing like him. Naruto wanted to put Itachi behind him he hadn't seen him since he got him suspended and he never wanted to see him again. If that could happen than this year might actually be the best year of high school Naruto ever had.

Temari walked down the halls of her old school. Gaara had called saying that Naruto had agreed to play in the schools pep rally to inspire kids to make smart choices and stay drug free and all that. The problem was he forgot to take his guitar to Neji's and they had practice today after school, so here she was guitar in hand. Rounding the corner she stopped in her tracks, there standing in front of her was the last women she'd wanted to see. Not even realizing it a whisper escaped her lips. "Anko."

Turning at the sound of her name Anko's eyes widened to see Temari standing there. For a moment the two women just stared at each other, the air alive with tension. "Why are you here?" Anko questioned her voice slightly breathless. Wordlessly Temari lifted a very familiar guitar. Licking her lips Anko stepped closer "I…"

"Hey Temari, what are you doing here? Where's Gaara?"

Turning at the sound of Naruto's voice Temari breathed out a huge sigh of relief. 'Now for a smooth escape.' "Hey Naru, Gaara couldn't make it so he asked me to bring you Mr. Jones. (2)" Holding it up as if to prove the truth of her statement Temari hurried forward to shove the guitar into Naruto's hands before rambling out about needing to do something important and took off the way she'd come, leaving Naruto and Anko staring after her.

"I live with a bunch of weird-ys."

Smiling at Naruto's comment Anko waved goodbye heading for her class room, she needed to think.

Sighing as he was left alone Naruto shrugged before tightening his grip in his guitar and walking down the hall, fifth period was almost over and he had to grab his stuff, he didn't want to be late to sixth now did he.

Entering sixth period Naruto snuck a peak at Kakashi through his bangs. He didn't know why but Kakashi's gaze seemed to be burning a hole through him. His eyes (well eye) were dark and his gaze was heavy as it rested on him causing Naruto to shudder inwardly. Why was he looking at him like that? Naruto watched like a cornered animal as Kakashi's gaze lowered and settled on his neck where the bruise from paintball was visible. Kakashi's eyes darkened even more and Naruto could see the mask pull indicating a tightening of the jaw. He was mad, livid even and Naruto knew it. But why? What happened? Did Naruto push him to far with his subtle flirting? All this time he thought that Kakashi liked him maybe he was wrong and now Kakashi was fed up. But the man had kissed him that was a clear indication of liking someone right.

As the class went on seemingly normal to the rest of the students. Naruto stressed out more and more. He couldn't figure it out what had he done. Just as he was ready to pull his hair out the bell rang, school was over. "Everyone is dismissed except Naruto, you stay." Dread fill Naruto as Kakashi's voice filled his ears. His voice was so hard and cold nothing like his usually happy and/or sarcasm filled one. This was bad and Naruto knew it. As the rest of the students piled out Tenten asked if he wanted her to wait. Catching Kakashi's eye however he shook his head no and said he'd meet her later to practice for the pep rally and to tell the teachers he'd be late. With Tenten gone they were now officially alone.

The two looked at each other and it was clear in this moment which was the prey and which was the predator. Kakashi advanced on Naruto looming over him since Naruto still sat at his desk. Straddling the desk Kakashi looked down on him. Before reaching up and pulling his mask from his face as well as lifting the headband revealing the other eye.

Naruto gaped at the man before him, he was beautiful. Even with the scar slicing through his eye and part of his cheek, he was beautiful. In fact Naruto liked the scar it made him appear dangerous not that he needed any help, the look in his eyes was bad enough. Kakashi was just watching him. What did he want? He wasn't doing or saying anything, and then Kakashi moved reaching out a hand he gripped Naruto's jaw tightly keeping his head immobile then leaning forward he captured his lips with his own.

Naruto's eyes closed the instant Kakashi's lips touched his. The kiss was angry and hard, and his grip on his jaw was slightly painful but the feeling still made Naruto's toes tingle.

Pulling away from Naruto Kakashi licked his lips. "Who was that boy Naruto?"

Opening his eyes at the question Naruto's brow furled. "What boy?"

"The one you were with this morning. Who was he?" Kakashi's voice was soft but Naruto could hear anger dripping from it.

"That was Neji."

"Neji?"

"Yea, Neji Hyuuga." Naruto licked his lips as he watched Kakashi, his behavior was becoming unpredictable and starting to put Naruto even more on edge.

Pulling Naruto out of his seat Kakashi brought him closer. Pulling Naruto's shirt away from his neck Kakashi allowed his gaze to once again rest on the little roundish bruise on Naruto's neck. "Did he give you this?"

Putting his chin to his chest as if trying to look at it Naruto nodded. "Yea Saturday."

Kakashi's grip on Naruto tightened. "You allowed him to mark you? After you said you wanted me." Rising from the desk and backing Naruto up against the wall Kakashi looked down at the blond in his arms. Leaning down Kakashi took his lips again, biting down on Naruto's bottom lip until his mouth opened Kakashi quested around in the hot cavern touching everywhere like an animal marking his territory. Only when it became necessary to breath did he pull back. Looking into Naruto's slightly glazed eyes Kakashi growled. "You belong to me Naruto. Do you understand? No one else is to touch you."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi before grinding against him. "Show me, Prove to me I'm yours."

Tightening his grip on Naruto hips, Kakashi kissed him again. This kiss was different from the first two. While it was just as demanding it held passion and need not just anger. Taking nipping bites out of Naruto neck and lips. Kakashi pulled away slightly to breath into Naruto ear.

"Is this what you want huh, to be my little slut?"

Naruto groaned throwing his head back he tightened his grip on Kakashi's waist. "As long as I'm yours I'll be anything." He gasped out.

Kakashi growled and hosted Naruto up off the ground only to slam him back up against the wall, holding him there by his hips. "Fine I'll give you what you want. I'll show you what happens when cute little school boys decide to play with big boy like toys." With that said, he began taking nipping bits out of Naruto's neck causing the boy to thrash and buck against him.

Naruto squirmed as Kakashi left his neck and began making his way across his chest. Damn but the man was good. Naruto was on the verge of losing all control and Kakashi had done nothing more but put his lips on him.

Kakashi growled as his progress down the smooth tan chest in front of him was suddenly impended. Glaring at the offending garment keeping all that delicious skin from him; he reached up a hand a ripped it clean off.

Naruto moaned. He didn't mind the harsh treatment he was receiving as a matter of fact he thrilled in it. He wanted it rough, hard, and dirty. He wanted to be OWNED. Completely, utterly, and irreversible owned. And he knew Kakashi was just the man for the job.

Hands quested over smooth skin and then they paused. Naruto's skin was littered with little bruises they were everywhere. "You let him do all this?" Kakashi hissed.

Looking down at the damage done to his body Naruto shrugged. "Not really, I mean no one really wants to be hit when playing paintball they just want to hit everyone else."

"Paintball?"

"Yea me, Neji, and the rest of our friends went paint balling Saturday, that how I got the bruise on my neck."

Realization dawned on Kakashi, so that wasn't a hickey on the blond's neck it was a bruise from a paintball. Pulling away Kakashi looked at Naruto and grinned. So the little blond really was all his. So much for cutting down the tree Kakashi had already eaten the apple. Leaning in to taste his sin again Kakashi heard footsteps echo through the empty hallway. Pulling away, he allowed Naruto's body to stand on it's own. Taking one look at Naruto's mussed appearance Kakashi pushed him towards the supply closet. "Hide, someone is coming." He hissed out before pulling his mask up and adjusting his headband, just as the door to his room slide open.

**TBC**

**In case you were lost. Kakashi is comparing Naruto to the apple in the Garden of Eden. He is a temptation that will lead him to sin. So Kakashi is saying either he will give in to temptation or he will find a way to get rid of it. **

**Mr. Jones is the name of Naruto's guitar**

**Did anyone catch all of the song references I snuck into the chapter. If you did you are the most amazing person on earth and we should crown you.**

**So the next chapter will come soon and I hope you enjoyed this one. Also in case no one read the message at the beginning of the chapter. if anyone has a song that they really like or just feel will fit wonderfully into the story, don't hesitate to mention it and I will try my hardest to fit them in. They might not all be featured in the next chapter but I will try to put them into the story kay.**

**So any questions don't hesitate to ask love ya ;Pagan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ;Pagan here again with another chapter. I just want to say I love all my readers and thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I am still open to songs if you want to suggest a few if not I'll just continue as I have. :D**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto or any songs featured within this story. Having come to realize this I slowly sink deeper into depression everyday. :_(**

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi watched with slight trepidation as the door opened fully. Casting one last glance out of the corner of his eye to make sure Naruto was hidden, he leaned against his desk. Forcing his face into a relaxed, bored expression he took in the person standing in the doorway. That's exactly what the kid was doing, just standing there. What the hell did he want? Sighing when it looked like the kid wasn't going to do anything anytime soon, Kakashi decided to move him along. "Is there something I can do for you Sasuke?"

Naruto stiffened within the closet when he heard Kakashi say Sasuke's name. He didn't have anything against the kid; hell, he didn't know the kid. All he knew was that it was after school and that, that kid had no reason to be here in Kakashi's room. That and the voice in the back of his head saying he was an Uchiha and Uchihas were not to be trusted. What the hell was he doing here? Peaking out of the still slightly opened door Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly entered the room.

Kakashi watched as his student came towards him. What was with the boy? He looked nervous and kept looking around at everything and anything except Kakashi himself. Finally he stopped in front of Kakashi and looked at the floor. Just when Kakashi thought he was going to find out why the kid was here... nothing that was all he got nothing but silence. Any second now Kakashi was going to shake the kid. He came in and interrupted his time with Naruto and for what, to stand in front of him and look at the floor. And then he felt it, the press of soft lips against his own through his mask.

Kakashi's eyes widened. What the hell was this kid doing? Pulling away Kakashi pushed the Sasuke from him. "What the fuck do you think your doing Sasuke?" Kakashi knew he wasn't supposed to curse at his students but the little bastard wasn't supposed to kiss him either. The thought entered Kakashi's mind that he was being a slight hypocrite, especially considering Naruto was hiding in the closet and they had just been making out, as well as the fact that Naruto was just as much his student as Sasuke was. Oh hell Naruto, Kakashi hoped the kid hadn't seen that. Fuck, Kakashi knew that even if he hadn't he could still here their voices. Speaking of voices Sasuke was talking to him and he was completely zoning out.

"…It's just that I've always liked you Kakashi-sensei and I was hoping you liked me too." At this point Sasuke was looking at him with hope filled eyes. '

Alright Kakashi just let the kid down easy.' "Look Sasuke you're my student as well as a minor it is illegal for anything to happen between us OK."

A frowned marred Sasuke's perfect features for a second before it cleared away. "So what if you weren't my teacher and I was of age would you date me then?"

Kakashi took a minute to look at the boy in front of him; if he said that he hadn't noticed that Sasuke was attractive it would be a lie. The kid was beautiful and under different circumstances he probably would have answered yes. But circumstances weren't different and he already had someone. Someone that crowded his mind with even more perverted thoughts then usual, someone who made his heart speed up, someone who made him so crazy he hadn't picked up one of his precious books for weeks, that caused him to pace around his living room at two A.M, hell, he had someone that had managed to get him to school on time and made him crazy jealous over an innocent bruise. With these thoughts in mind Kakashi answered Sasuke. "No Sasuke I would not. You are my student I am your teacher, it is wrong and that will not change, it is the reality of things." The word hypocrite echoed through his mind again but Kakashi shook it off.

Inside the closet Naruto was livid, anger and hate flared hotly inside of him. 'How dare he, how dare that little fucker touch what was his. He didn't care if it was just one kiss, and through the mask no less. God damn Uchihas, they were always touching what belonged to him.' Naruto clenched his fist leaving marks in his skin. 'That little shit stain was in for a world of hurt; fuck, a galaxy of it.' However, even as these thoughts swarmed Naruto's brain, he stayed where he was. He knew it would be bad if he went rushing out there in a fit of rage. No he would wait, wait until later before paying a visit to the Uchiha. This had to be done right so that it couldn't be linked to having anything to do with Kakashi. So Naruto sat inside the closet plotting as he watched the rest of the scene unfold. A part of himself long since locked away slowly resurfacing.

Kakashi watched Sasuke watch him.

"I will not always be your student and when that reality comes about I will be back." And then he was gone.

Kakashi slumped against his desk. What was it with his male students, they were so fucking bold. At least the female students only looked at him with barely concealed lust and giggled. At the sound of growling Kakashi turned his head. Ah shit Naruto, there the boy was fist clenched, his eyes were locked on the spot Sasuke had been.

Naruto walked to the window and looked out watching Sasuke with the eyes akin to that of a sniper with his target in sight. (1)

Kakashi was worried over the cold, calculating look in Naruto's eyes. Even though Kakashi liked the kid he could not allow him to hurt another student. He'd read Naruto's file as had all of his teachers, he knew of Naruto's past. He also knew that, that was what it was, his past. He wasn't like that anymore prone to fits of rage especially towards someone that he felt was encroaching on what was his. He also knew however that Naruto and the Uchiha's had bad blood between them and that worried him. He felt that Naruto's past insecurities along with his hate for the Uchiha's might push him to act rashly and harm the boy. Walking towards the blond Kakashi wrapped arms around him trying to appear as casual as possible as the door to his classroom was still open.

Naruto relaxed fractionally as Kakashi held him. Upturning his face he smiled at Kakashi, the look in his eyes turning warm. "You know that if I am yours, you are also mine, right?"

Kakashi smiled pleased that Naruto wasn't angry with him. "Yes, Naruto I am yours."

Naruto's smile widened, turning around he pressed his lips to Kakashi's before quickly pulling away. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he handed it to Kakashi. "Program your number kay." Taking the slim phone Kakashi handed Naruto his also as he added himself to the list of contacts; scrolling through ringtones he smirked as he landed on the perfect one. Done programming his information he handed the phone back and received his in exchange. The thought occurred to him that this really was 'so high school' but it just made him smile.

Walking to his desk and gathering his guitar and book bag Naruto walked to the door looking over his shoulder he winked at Kakashi. "See ya later _Sensei." _Turning he headed for the auditorium where pep rally practice was being held he was already really late.

Kakashi sighed as he watched him go, little shit got him horny with that seductive wink and the way he practically purred out 'sensei'. When the hell did his life become so complicated? And what the hell was he going to do about the Uchiha kid? The look in his eyes suggested that he really was serious. Feeling his shoulders droop slightly Kakashi turned and began gathering his stuff, without Naruto here there was no reason to stay. Turning off the light as he left Kakashi closed the classroom door and headed home.

Entering the auditorium and putting down his stuff, Naruto looked around the room. People were rushing all over the place. Dancing in one corner, acting in another, there were instruments set up on the stage. All this and still no Tenten, where the hell was that girl? And then his face met the floor. 'Damn, but this always seems to be happening to me.' As the weight on his back disappeared Naruto rolled over but his eyes stayed closed, head throbbing from the impact.

"Did you kill him Tenten?"

"Oh no...a… are…you Ok..N..N..Naruto-kun?"

Something poked Naruto in the side but still his eyes stayed closed.

"Yep, you killed him."

"Shut up no I didn't Kiba, help him Hinata you know all that first aid crap."

'Why were there so many people talking so loudly, couldn't they see he was suffering.' Sighing mentally Naruto slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Kiba fall dramatically to the floor yelling things like "And I've lost yet another friend, crushed in a terrible glomping accident!" Laughing hysterically as Tenten shot him a withering glare. He began rolling on the ground like the dog boy that he was.

Seeing him awake Hinata kneeled beside his head and hesitantly brushed his hair out of his eyes, blushing all the while. "Are…are you ok..N..Naruto-kun?" Nodding Naruto began picking himself up off of the ground. Shaking off the lingering effects of his 'attack,' Naruto went to break Tenten and Kiba up from where they were both now rolling on the ground with Tenten trying to choke the life out of Kiba.

"Let's get to work you guys we're already behind!" Turning at the sound of Naruto's voice, Tenten and Kiba stopped their horse playing. Rising from the floor, cheeks flushed from laughter they smiled at Naruto.

"So did you finish the song" Kiba asked running fingers through mussed hair.

"Yea, I wrote two of them I guess you guys could choose, but I think we only have time to play one now before it's time to leave." Receiving their nods Naruto passed out the corresponding pieces of music.

He'd been surprised when these three had approached him and asked him to form a temporary band with them so that they could play in the pep rally. He'd agreed as whoever participated in the pep rally got all the credit of joining an after school activity. And anything that looked good on college transcripts was good enough for all of them. Even though Naruto wanted Kyuubi to be discovered and become a leading band in the music industry, he still wanted to go to college. It never hurt to know how to manage his own affairs if things went south.

"These are really good Naruto." Nodding a Tenten's words the other two silently agreed.

Holding up one of the music sheets Kiba headed towards the instruments. "Let's try this one first." following behind they walked onto the stage and got into position. Surprisingly enough to Naruto it was Kiba at lead Guitar, Tenten at Bass, and Hinata at drums. He never would have pegged any of his friends to play these instruments. He could maybe see Tenten at guitar, Kiba drums for sure, and Hinata seemed more the keyboard type, but that just goes to show people aren't what they appear. And music is about expression just because Hinata was shy and quiet in real life didn't mean she couldn't play something so loud and in your face as drums. If anything it made sense, on the drums she could express her freer side since she couldn't in real life. The same went for the others they were just expressing a side of themselves they didn't normally get to show.

Pulling himself from his musings Naruto looked at them from his place at the microphone. "Are you ready?" After receiving a reply in the affirmative he relaxed his shoulders and they started the song.

Oohoo (19x)

Breathe it in and breathe it out

And pass it on, it's almost out

We're so creative, so much more

We're high above but on the floor

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive

If you don't have it you're on the other side

The deeper you stick it in your vein

The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain

I'm in heaven, I'm a god

I'm everywhere, I feel so hot

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive

If you don't have it you're on the other side

I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)

Oohoo (8x)

It's over now, I'm cold, alone

I'm just a person on my own

Nothing means a thing to me

(Nothing means a thing to me)

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive

If you don't have it you're on the other side

I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)

Free me, leave me

Watch me as I'm going down

Free me, see me

Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling.

It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel...

It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive

If you don't have it you're on the other side

I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)

I'm not an addict

I'm not an addict

I'm not an addict...

Applause filled the auditorium as the song came to a close. Everyone had stopped their activities to listen in.

"That was awesome you guys." Naruto exclaimed turning to look at his friends.

"Yea, I can't wait to try the other song." Kiba yelled enthusiasm for the task practically pouring out of him. It was infectious however and the rest of the group felt themselves get even more pumped. But the clock on the wall caught Naruto attention and he knew they didn't have the time.

"Sorry guys next time, it's time to go."

Groaning they packed up their things and began heading for the door.

Naruto lay on his bed, arms folded under his head. The smile that was normally permanently stuck to his face was nowhere to be found. He'd calmed considerably when he'd lost sight of Sasuke and Kakashi had held him, granted it was a bit chaste. Then practicing at the pep rally had helped distract him, but now it was just him and his thoughts and they were turning darker by the second as he recalled earlier events. Things had been going so well with Kakashi before that fucking Uchiha had shown up. The day had been looking to be a perfect one. Sighing and rolling over onto his side, bringing his legs towards his chest he grabbed his phone off the dresser. Scrolling through it he stopped at Kakashi's number. Lying in the silent room he just gazed at the number. He wanted to call; he needed something to get his thoughts off of their current path.

Earlier in the supply closet he'd been consumed with thoughts of hurting the Uchiha and part of him still wanted too. However, he wanted to fight that part, he realized now that he was no longer in the moment that a part of himself he'd tried to bury long ago was resurfacing. The last time that happened it had also involved an Uchiha. He'd had to leave that time and he wasn't a minor anymore he could go to jail. How was he supposed to explain to the judge that he'd attacked Sasuke because he'd kissed his boyfriend, which happens to be his teacher, anyway?

Should he call? Would he come off as pushy or needy if he did? Sighing again he rolled onto his other side. He couldn't talk to anyone besides Kakashi. Even though he and his cousins were close and shared everything how was he to explain about this whole Kakashi situation without it sounding bad. And he definitely couldn't tell his friends he was dating the English teacher.

Looking at the phone in his hands his thumb began stroking slow circles around the call button. Shit, he couldn't do it what was he going to say anyway. 'Shit, what am I doing I need to man up' burying his face into his pillow he screamed until his lungs were empty. 'Fuck, I know I'll just text him.' Lifting his head he brought up the text screen and began texting away.

**Hey Kashi I need som1 2 talk 2. I hav 2 sort somthngs out.**

Pressing send, he breathed out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and waited.

Her voice is echoed in my mind

I count the days till she is mine

Can't tell my friends cause they will laugh

I love a member of the staff

I fight my way to front of class

To get the best view of her ass

I drop a pencil on the floor

She bends down and shows me more….

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Laughing at the ringtone that fit oh so perfectly, Naruto eagerly read the return text.

**Sure Naru what do you want to talk about?**

Smiling at Kakashi's lack of abbreviations Naruto began texting back only to pause, he was suddenly filled with the urge to see Kakashi and have this conversation in person. Biting his lip he began playing with his piercing as his brow furled in thought. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea. What if someone saw him at Kakashi's this late? Then again not a lot of people knew him since he's been gone a while and his appearance has changed also Kakashi was fairly new, no it should be fine but he should check with Kakashi to be sure.

**Can I come over? Will people know me?**

**Sure, I don't know my neighbors anyway. It shouldn't cause problems.**

**Be there soon.**

Naruto practically hopped off the bed. He knew where Kakashi lived already since he'd helpfully programmed it into the phone as well. At least Naruto knew when Kakashi did something it wasn't half-ass. Throwing on some red skinny jeans and a Joker hoody with 'Why so serious?' written in red on it a billion times. He quietly left the house. He didn't need his cousins or Deidara and Sasori finding out and questioning him, he didn't want to lie to them ever.

Deciding not to take the chance of someone noticing the car gone he just walked. Twenty minutes later he stood outside of Kakashi's apartment building. Quickly climbing the stairs to the fifth and top floor he stood outside of Kakashi's door. Looking around still slightly paranoid despite Kakashi's earlier words, he knocked.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi. Naruto's eyes drank him in. The mask and the headband were still in place but his shirt was gone leaving his perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen bare for Naruto's viewing pleasure. On his lower half he wore loose black drawstring pants that hung off of pale and narrow hips. Stepping back from the doorway Kakashi motioned him inside with a soft if slightly amused. "Come in."

**TBC**

**Has anyone ever played iSniper for iPod? Well there is a part when you except a mission and it says. "I am a Sniper. The prey which I stare at could never escape…" Well I really like this saying so I compared the way Naruto was staring at Sasuke to it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter really soon. Any questions or concerns as always don't hesitate to voice them. **

**Songs featured in this chapter are in order, I'm Not An Addict by K's Choice and What I Go To School For by Busted**

**Love ya ;Pagan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ;Pagan here with another chapter this one didn't come out as soon as I thought it would. Another idea stuck in my head I had to write it . . . and a few other ones :P Anyway thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, and author favorites they let me know that people are reading this and that this is not a wasted effort. **

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sweating boy sex drool)**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto or any songs featured within this story. All I can claim are the perverted thoughts within my head.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto walked slowly into Kakashi's apartment. He wanted to look around but he couldn't tear his eyes off of Kakashi. Naruto had originally come to talk about what he was feeling towards the Uchiha and his almost uncontrollable urge to beat him into a blood pulp. However, looking at all of Kakashi's smooth exposed flesh these thoughts flew from his mind and were replaced with those of the more lustful variety.

Shutting the door Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit on the couch before settling in on the opposite end, if he noticed Naruto's staring he was taking it in stride. He sat quietly not saying anything wait for Naruto to speak.

Silence filled the apartment it was neither awkward nor oppressive it just was. The radio was on low and the sounds of a song Naruto never heard before began filling the room.

When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain

I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
Woah oh oh  
I'll eat you up  
Woah oh oh  
So yum, yum  
Woah oh oh  
Can't get enough  
Woah oh oh oh  
Think I'm in love

There's an idea. Naruto let his eyes slide over Kakashi. 'Mmm I would love to eat him up.' So lost in his thoughts Naruto failed to realize that he was licking his lips and inching ever closer to Kakashi on the couch.

If you move any closer, boy there is no guaranty  
What I will do to you- I feel it, and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
Woah oh oh  
I'll eat you up  
Woah oh oh  
So yum, yum  
Woah oh oh  
Can't get enough  
Woah oh oh oh  
Think I'm in love

I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
Woah oh oh  
I'll eat you up  
Woah oh oh  
So yum, yum  
Woah oh oh  
Can't get enough  
Woah oh oh oh  
Think I'm in love

Kakashi shifted a little in his seat. Naruto was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and it was starting to get to him. Not only that but he kept licking his lips. Just watching that pink little tongue peak out of full lips running along the top and then the bottom pausing to play with his lip piercing before disappearing back inside had Kakashi half hard already.

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
You move any closer you'll be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch so much  
I think I'm in love

I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
Woah oh oh  
I'll eat you up  
Woah oh oh  
So yum, yum  
Woah oh oh  
Can't get enough  
Woah oh oh oh  
Think I'm in love

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute; hell a second, he wanted Kakashi. Inching even closer to the half clothed male he began a slow crawl across the couch.

I wanna take you to my room  
I wanna take you to my room

I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
I'll eat you up (Your love your love)  
Woah oh oh  
I'll eat you up  
Woah oh oh  
So yum, yum  
Woah oh oh  
Can't get enough  
Woah oh oh oh  
Think I'm in love

Bam!)  
(I'll eat you up… I'll eat you up…)

Kakashi watch with an eye already filling with lust as Naruto began a sexy crawl toward him. Watching as Naruto reached out a tan hand to run across his exposed chest. Kakashi made no movements he wanted to see what Naruto was going to do next.

Naruto shuddered as he finally touched Kakashi. The man felt amazing, smooth pale skin wrapped around hard strong muscle. Naruto enjoyed the way their skin contrasted as he ran his hand down from Kakashi chest over a surprisingly dusky nipple to trace flat abs. Moving closer Naruto was straddling Kakashi's waist in one smooth movement. Placing his other hand on Kakashi's cheek he just stroked it for a moment before inching his fingers under his head band and pushing it off running his fingers through Kakashi's hair in the process exposing his other eye. Looking into both lust filled eyes now Naruto reached out and grasped his mask with both hands and pulled it off as well.

Kakashi sat still as Naruto sat in his lap. He wanted to flip them over and take Naruto's perfect ass but he held back watching Naruto was still too interesting to take control yet.

Leaning in Naruto captured Kakashi's lips. Moaning low in his throat as Kakashi opened his mouth he wasted no time sweeping his tongue in to his teacher's mouth. Pulling away to bite gently on Kakashi's lower lip Naruto sucked it into his mouth.

Kakashi loved the feeling of Naruto nibbling and sucking at his mouth. The boy tasted delicious, like whip cream and sugar coated strawberries. Naruto kissed his lips then chest then collarbone leaving red blotches on pale skin as he went.

Naruto was enjoying himself, Kakashi's skin taste clean and fresh, and while it was cool to the touch Naruto loved the way it warmed wherever he touched it.

Suddenly Kakashi's hands were on him stroking up his back down his chest to flutter around his bellybutton. Swiftly pulling Naruto's jacket over his head Kakashi slowly pushed them down then until he was leaning over Naruto, long elegant fingers traced supple muscle wrapped in smooth tan skin.

Kakashi just stroked Naruto's skin as he looked into his eyes, the boy was excited there was no doubt about that but he was also scared Kakashi could see it deep in his eyes under the lust, he was frightened. Leaning down slowly to place a gently kiss to Naruto's moist lips Kakashi nuzzled his nose into the blonds cheek before speaking softly. "You do not have to be scared Naruto" pulling back to look at Naruto's eyes again Kakashi smiled. "I know when to stop and how far to go; you are safe here with me." Kakashi's smile softened even more as Naruto's eyes misted slightly. "You trust me right?"

"Hai sensei, I trust you."

Leaning down Kakashi gently captured the blond's lips with his. The kiss was soft and slow, a lazy exploration of mouths and flavors.

Releasing Naruto's soft lips Kakashi tugged gently on his lip piercing and kissed his cheek before beginning to trail kisses down his neck, nipping gently at the hollow of his throat before dipping his tongue in it. Soon he began placing marks all over Naruto upper body trying to rival the amount already placed there by the paintballs. Snaking a hand down Naruto's side Kakashi began slipping the button out of his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper before dipping his hand in brushing over Naruto erection.

"No underwear Naruto" Kakashi murmured voice slightly muffled from where his lips were pressed to Naruto's chest. "I appreciate your foresight."

Naruto groaned as Kakashi's hand came in contact with his hot flesh. He slowly lifted his hips allowing Kakashi to slip his jeans from his body. Opening his legs to allow Kakashi to settle between them; watching through hooded eyes as he began to stroke them.

Kakashi scooted down the couch stroking a hand up and down Naruto's strong thighs, leaning in to kiss one he noticed a red marking on his inner right thigh. Getting closer Kakashi noticed it was a tattoo of the word 'Love' in Kanji. Licking the tattoo before nuzzling it with his nose Kakashi reveled in the cry it brought forth from Naruto's throat.

Looking up Kakashi caught Naruto eyes searching them, did the kid love him? Was he more innocent they he'd originally presumed? Why did he have a tattoo for 'love' in such an intimate place? Was he saving himself for the person he loved? Kakashi was pulled from such thought however as Naruto sifted under him calling out his name softly. Leaning up Kakashi pressed a tender kiss to Naruto's lips, than settled himself comfortable back between the blonds legs.

Kakashi began nibbling and licking at the inside of Naruto's thigh slowly working his way down. Pushing both of Naruto's legs up and out, he looked up Naruto's body to catch lust darkened blue eyes "hold your legs up for me Naruto don't let them go" hesitating only a second Naruto reached out and grasped both of his legs under his knees and pulled his legs to his chest exposing himself to Kakashi.

Kakashi let his eye feast upon Naruto pink exposed entrance. Stroking a finger over it he smiled at the way Naruto's hole clenched and unclenched. Leaning in he nipped at Naruto's inner thighs before licking a path over a perfectly rounded cheek. Hovering over his hole he blew on it watching as it fluttered almost franticly and a shudder passed through Naruto's body.

Naruto shuddered and arched whimpering moans escaping his throat.

Smiling Kakashi leaned in and ran his tongue over Naruto's hot entrance. "So you like that Naruto do you like it when I play with you here"  
Kakashi ask alternating between using his finger and his tongue to stroke over Naruto now moist entrance.

"oh fuck yeah... Yes... Pleas… Kakashi"

Kakashi began licking a path from the base of Naruto's spine over his hole to twirl his tongue under his balls.

"Ahh Kakashi"

Kakashi smiled before slowly sucking Naruto's balls into his mouth.

"fuck….ugh …. Please...please Kakashi –Sensei!"

'Fuck that fucking word' Kakashi groaned around the balls filling his mouth. Grinding his cock down into the couch as precum practically poured from the tip. Sucking harder Kakashi ran his tongue between the smooth orbs in his mouth separating them only to suck harder pushing them back together. Kakashi reached up with one hand and began to slowly stroke Naruto in sync with his sucks.

Naruto groaned as he ground the back of his head into the couch, the things that man did with his mouth were making him crazy. When this had first started Naruto had been in control now he was out if it out if control and slowly losing his mind. He couldn't take it. Not with the way Kakashi was touching him. Arching his back Naruto screamed Kakashi's name as he came, coating his chest and stomach with his own cum.

Groan as he felt Naruto balls tighten in his mouth Kakashi gave them a long powerful suck feeling them empty as Naruto arched under him and came, cum covering his own body the last of it dribbling onto Kakashi's hand. Leaning up onto his knees Kakashi brought his hand to his mouth trying the blond, finding he liked his taste Kakashi licked his hand clean before going for the cum on Naruto's chest and stomach once he deemed it clean he pressed his cheek to the blonds stomach as he just stroked his thighs which were now lying in the couch one half off foot resting on the floor. Looking up as a snore reached his ear Kakashi sighed before licking up a bit of missed cum. Stamina was definitely the first lesson he had to teach Naruto. Kakashi laid still will his erection away because while he had no problem jerking off 'though he would have preferred cumming inside of Naruto's warm mouth or at least with the warmth of his hand wrapped around his length' he didn't think Naruto would appreciate waking up to the sight of him jerking off over his naked body. He was a pervert but he wasn't stupid. It would be stupid to go to the bathroom to jerk off when he had such amazing jerk off material right in front of him. Also it would be stupid to freak the kid out so early he had a feeling that Naruto didn't grasp just how much off a pervert he really was.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Kakashi sighed it was already two A.M. he had to get Naruto home people may not know he was a teacher and that Naruto was his student but that didn't mean they needed to see him leaving his house with a teenage boy in the morning even if the kid was of legal age. Rising off of the couch Kakashi gently shook Naruto wake watching as those beautiful blue eyes were revealed to him.

"Naruto we have to get you home, does anyone even know you're gone."

Sitting up slowly Naruto focused his eyes on Kakashi as his words slowly registered. "Watch time is it Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi cock twitched and he swallowed willing his eyes not to travel down Naruto's still exposed body. "It's two A.M. Naruto. We have to get going and you didn't answer my question."

Eyes widening at the time Naruto quickly began pulling his clothes on. "NO, no one know I left. But Gaara often gets up in the middle of the night it's like clock work he should be up in ten minutes I have to get there before he does."

Nodding Kakashi disappeared into his room, reappearing with a shirt and his mask on, flip flops on his feet, and keys in hand. "Come on I'll drive you if you walk you won't make it in time."

Finished pulling his jacket back over his head Naruto flashed Kakashi a smile before kissing him quickly on the lips and leading him out the door.

Pulling up in front of a gated house Kakashi realized it was the first time he'd ever seen where Naruto lived, he hadn't expected it to be so big.

Turning to Kakashi Naruto leaned over and swiftly pulled the mask down kissed him again whispering goodbye against his lips before fixing the mask, opening the door, and hopping out closing it quietly behind him and rushing over to a small door built into the gate. Unlocking it and hurrying through Naruto waved at Kakashi before sprinting up the winding driveway.

Kakashi rested his head against the steering wheel of his car, was this really the right thing to do. Preparing to back up Kakashi glanced in the review mirror and realizing he was smiling, a true smile not a fake or forced on that he normally wore and he knew Naruto had put it there. That kid really was good for him. Smiling a bit broader at that thought Kakashi drove home.

Running into his room Naruto began peeling off his jacket chucking it in the general direction of his hamper. Going for his jeans Naruto was about to pull them off when an amused voice reached his ears.

"Naruto what are you doing or more importantly where have you been?"

Turning Naruto looked into Gaara sea green eyes that glittered with amusement as he watched him leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"I figured I'd make my presence known before you unintentionally showed me your ass, since I know you don't wear underwear when you wear skinny jeans." Gaara continued shifting some on the bed.

Naruto just stood there hands holding up his still open jeans. Only one thought filled his mind. 'He was so fucked.'

**TBC**

**Okay so you know the deal. Any comments or questions, voice them. **

**Song featured in this chapter was Eat You Up by BoA**

**Love ya, ;Pagan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya ;Pagan here with a new chap. I know, I know it's been a long time. Sorry. But I was in a rut and when I found my way out I worked on my other story first. Not for any reason other than that's the one that called to me. I firmly believe in writing when your mind calls for it if you try and force it all that came out is crap in my experience. **

**Thank you all around to everyone for reading and reviewing my fic, love you lots.**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sexy boys having sex 'drool')**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto or any songs featured within this story. All I can claim are the perverted thoughts within my head.**

**Chapter 7**

Gaara was highly amused by Naruto's antics and he found his The-whole-world-is-coming-to-an-end look very adorable. However, what was really interesting were the marks all over Naruto's body. While some of them were old, some were very new; it looked like he'd been in a huge orgy. While Gaara knew that Naruto had been paint balling he also knew he hadn't had that many marks on his person earlier when he'd went to bed. Now here he was rushing in the door with fresh marks, only one word came to mind, _suspicious_.

Allowing a smirk to take over his features Gaara rose from the bed and slowly began to circle around Naruto making little noises here and there. Only stopping when Naruto's soft, edgy voice reached his ears.

"Umm, Gaara, What are you doing?"

"Examining your new marks, you know upon closer observation they look like hickeys."

"Wha…Psh…No"

Looking into Naruto's face Gaara chuckled (which to Naruto sounded more like an evil, sadistic cackle) he loved putting his cousin on edge.

Letting his fingers walk along Naruto's chest Gaara flicked him in the forehead. "Are you sure about that _Na_-_ru_-_chan_ they really look nothing like the other marks and they're a lot fresher."

Naruto looked away, he knew what they were but how did he tell Gaara. Gaara already knew he was gay, hell the only straight one in the group was Kankuro. Well there was that one time when he slept with the really hot blond guy, what was his name? Whatever, either way that would make him Bi at least. Also, they'd known Temari was lesbian since high school when she went out with that chick, now that he thought about it they never did get to meet her, weird they met all her other girlfriends, maybe it was because it was the first one.

Gaara watched Naruto's face and knew he was losing himself within his own mind. He'd started on the topic at hand but now from the far-away look in his eyes Gaara knew that was over. Sighing Gaara walked back over to the bed and sat down waiting for Naruto to loop back around and answer him.

Pulling himself back on track Naruto tried to figure out what to do. It wasn't the having a relationship with another man part that was the problem it was having a relationship with his teacher that was. Even if he was old enough it was still against the law, he wanted them to like Kakashi and was planning to introduce them after he graduated. Would they think bad about Kakashi for engaging in a relationship with a student even if that student was him. He knew they wouldn't think bad of him, they were to close for them to hold something like this against him. So maybe they wouldn't hold it against Kakashi either.

"I was with Kakashi" Naruto whispered out, mouth moving before he even made a conscious decision to tell.

Gaara looked up brow furling slightly. "Who's Kakashi?"

Turning to look Gaara in the eye Naruto held his gaze. "My English teacher."

"Your English teacher."

Naruto nodded as Gaara repeated his words back to him. The expression on Gaara's face hadn't changed also his voice hadn't suggested any other emotion expect surprise.

"Is he the one you wrote that song for?"

Turning at the sound of a new voice both Gaara and Naruto spotted Kankuro leaning against the doorframe.

"Why is it every time me and Gaara are having a conversation you pop out of nowhere and seem to fall right it like you where here the whole time." Naruto said his voice taking on an odd whiny quality.

Kankuro just shrugged completely unmoved by Naruto's outburst, "Can't say exactly, it's like I have a gossip radar in my ass, every time something good is being said my ass gets this tingling feeling."

"That's probably just some long lost dildo," Naruto muttered out.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh nothing, nothing at all."

Gaara was highly amused by the two's antics. However, he wanted answers. "Answer the question Naruto."

"What question Gaara?"

"Was he the one you wrote the song for?"

Turning his head at a new voice Naruto saw that Temari had entered the room as well. "What do you have gossip-dar also?"

Temari too shrugged as she settled herself comfortably on Naruto's bed. "I have something better, intuition."

Sighing Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly, he might as well say all of it since everyone decided to show up. "Yeah, I wrote that song for him." Peaking through the bangs that had fallen into his eyes, Naruto saw them just watching him, patiently waiting for him to say more. "Me and Kakashi have decided to begin a relationship and I just got back from his place, which is why Gaara caught me sneaking in."

A collective 'ah' filled the room. Naruto squirmed at bit in the silence. "Well say something" he demanded finally.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara called.

"Yeah"

"Your pants are still undone."

"What?" looking done Naruto saw that his pants were in fact undone and were a movement away from falling to the floor. "Shit," hastily buttoning them up Naruto blushed, causing the other three to laugh. The tension was broken.

"Naruto we don't care," Kankuro called out as he walked up to clasp the blond on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Gaara added, "we're your family we only have each other." Walking up to Naruto also Gaara smiled at him. "Besides," he added tapping his tattoo, "we love you."

"Aww Gaara you're so mushy," Naruto cooed smiling at the red-head.

"Yeah, well don't except it a lot." Gaara smirked and reaching out twisted Naruto nipple causing the blond to curse and fall to his knees.

"Fucking sadist"

"I know."

Turning from his position on the ground to regard Temari while still rubbing his chest Naruto smiled at her. "And you Temari what do you think?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, Temari smiled at her cousin. "The boys said it all Naruto, we could never hold something like this against you." 'Plus it would make me a hypocrite.' Rising from the bed Temari stifled a yawn. Walking up to the boys she grabbed hold of each of her brother's arms and began pulling them from the room, "bedtime."

"Temari do we have too," Kankuro whined.

Gaara quickly chimed in with a, "I'm not tired."

Both were ignored and were pulled from the room and with a yelled 'night naru' the door closed behind them.

Naruto smiled as he watched his family leave the room. Shit, but he loved them he'd been so worried over nothing it seems. He should have known it would be okay. Throwing himself down on his bed he stacked his hands behind his head. Wait until he told Kakashi he really wanted him to meet his family. He wouldn't tell him right away however. He wanted them to be like real boyfriends. He wanted them to go on dates and stuff, not just touch and fuck wherever they could with the threat of getting caught quickening their motions. He realized now that while tonight had felt amazing he'd let his dick do the thinking. He'd gone over there to talk about his anger problem towards the Uchiha and how disastrous it could turn out if he didn't keep it in check. Instead he'd started touching Kakashi and then had the tables turned on him. Tomorrow was Tuesday so he could talk to him then, after school since he didn't have pep rally practice. Satisfied with his thoughts Naruto rose from the bed and finally discarded his pants. Deciding not to even bother with boxers he made himself comfortable in bed, if one of his cousins ended up seeing him in the buff it was their fault. Reaching above his head he grabbed the remote to his iPod speakers and pressed play. He cousins thought it was infinitely amusing that he needed music to sleep no matter how tired he was; well funny until he forgets his iPod and they have to sing him to sleep, and then he was the one with the last laugh. He sighed and snuggled into his pillow as one of his favorite songs came on.

So I know nothing of your taste  
and now speak up, louder.  
It's in your lips, I found.  
Come on, just press against me  
I finally have your attention,  
so listen closer, sweetheart.  
I've been trying to tell you, stay awake.

And no, no, when we're safe here  
Come back, come back, you stayed always.  
Stay with me here

Stay with me and watch these cars go by,  
and tell me the first thing that comes to your mind.

So watch as I go back  
I just came to say that  
you'll never see me again.  
This clock is ours now, till morning.  
So stay right there in that frame  
This picture is how we speak.  
You'll never see me again,  
cause I miss you already.

He didn't know what it was, something about this song always lulled him right to sleep. Maybe it was the melody or the way the singer delivered the words all he knew was that the song made him feel comforted and light to the point where he just went right to sleep.

And bear that you haven't seen me.  
I don't belong in anything you dream,  
in anything we dream.  
She said "Put your hands back on my  
skin and say you loved me,  
cause I can't live like you do.  
Never could."

Come on, just press against me.  
You always have my attention,  
and please speak up louder.  
Make those lips move.

Come back on the weekend forever  
cause you don't mean to shake like that  
Come back on the weekend forever  
Cause you don't mean to...

Stay with me and I will try to tell you  
Stay with me and I will try to tell you

So watch as I go back  
I just came to say that  
you'll never see me again  
This clock is ours now, till morning.  
So stay right there in that frame  
This picture is how we see you  
You'll never see me again,  
cause I miss you already

Just as the song came to a close Naruto's door slowly opened allowing three heads to peak in.

"Is he asleep?" Kankuro whispered.

"Yes you know how that song always does him in." Temari whispered back, her eyes never leaving the figure on the bed.

"I'm glad he found someone new to love and finally let go of Haku."

"Gaara you knew about that." Kankuro was mildly impressed.

"Yes, Haku never knew however, and Temari when are you going to tell him about you dating a teacher as well."

"You knew about that too." Temari whispered surprise in her voice.

"Of course, I know everything that happens."

"Dude that's kind of creepy."

"Like you should talk Kankuro, you always know what's going on also."

"But even I didn't know that stuff, now I see why Naruto finds it so weird. What do you know about me?"

"More then I ever wanted."

"Hey what does that mean? Gaara, where are you going?"

"Shut up you two before you wake up Naru."

After that the door clicked shut muffling the voices. Naruto shifted a bit under the covers a smile on his face, he really did love them.

**~*~**

Throwing his book bag down on the picnic table Naruto slumped over it and closed his eyes. He was tired; he only managed three hours of sleep. Damn cousins were lucky they graduated already.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong man?" Kiba asked from his place across from him. Hinata and Ino had identical looks of concern on their faces as well. Shikamaru the only other person at the table was in a position much like Naruto's emitting light snores. They leaned forward as indistinguishable grumbles came form the blond.

"What?"

"He said he's tired," Tenten supplied as she sat next to the blond. A collection of 'Ohs' filled the air followed by 'Whys.'

More grumbling was heard. Looking expectantly at Tenten they waited. "He said he was up late talking with his cousins."

More 'Ohs' came out before Ino let out a shocked gasp. "What does Sakura think she's doing?"

Everyone but the two sleeping followed her line of vision. "It looks like she's talking to Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba supplied cheerfully.

"I know that's what she's doing I mean why."

At the mention of Sasuke Naruto's head had risen from the table. Looking over his shoulder he saw that his rosette friend was indeed talking to the boy. Well more like talking at the boy as he wasn't even looking at her. Following the raven's line of vision Naruto's eyes connected with Kakashi's figure. The man was leaning against a far wall talking to Anko-sensei. Eyes narrowing into a glare Naruto pushed away from the table. Snatching up his book bag he stalked off, walking past Shino and Lee on the way without so much as a good morning.

Everyone watched him go concern for their friend evident in their eyes. Sasuke and Sakura forgotten.

**~*~**

Naruto's leg was shaking restlessly under his desk it was already third period and he was still angry. He was filled with so much anger and it was all directed at that fucking Uchiha. He really should have kicked his ass the day he'd mistaken him for Itachi. Itachi, he fucking hated him too. Growling low at the thought of the older raven his hand tightened snapping his pencil in two. Looking down at the broken pieces he sighed and began pulling in deep calming breaths, he really needed to talk to Kakashi.

**TBC**

**I promise to try my hardest to get the next chapter out sooner then this one. Sorry about the wait.**

**The song used is Your Taste Is My Attention by Lydia. I used this song simply because I like it and I also need music to sleep and this one always does it for me. **

**Any questions please voice them. **

**Love ya ;Pagan**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, I am so sorry I know it has been forever. I was seriously blocked. It was like I knew what I wanted to say I just had no clue how to say it.**

**Thanks to all of the people reading and I'm glad you enjoy my story. Major Thanks to all of the reviewers for the reviews. I love reading them.**

**NOW ON AN IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL OF THOSE WAITING FOR THE SEQUAL TO UCHIH-Ahh:**

**I am sorry I have been working on it and was in fact about 2,000 words away from being done back in the end of November. Since I was working on it I had it saved on my desktop as well as my flash drive. However on the last day I was working on it I had it open and had wrote 3,000 words of smutty goodness before taking a break and going to the kitchen only to come back to my room and discover that my sister had dropped my laptop on the floor and it can no longer boot up because something was knocked out of place and I have to get it fixed. Now I got a new laptop for Christmas however because I did not get a chance to save Uchih-ahh into my flash drive I have lost those 3,000 words until I fix my other laptop. SORRY. **

**FOR ANYONE READING ANY OF MY OTHERS STORIES: **

**I have been unable to update due to lack of computer. However now that I have one I am working on them and will hopefully be updating soon.**

**Warnings: AU, slight OOC, student – Teacher relations, yaoi (sexy boys having sex 'drool')**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto or any songs featured within this story. All I can claim are the perverted thoughts within my head.**

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi snapped up into a seated position as he heard the door to the roof slam open with a resounding 'BANG.' Looking around the water tank he took in the sight of a very agitated Naruto. The boy's multi colored locks, which usually fell tastefully around his eyes, were now going every which way giving the kid a very edgy look. His baggy black pants held down by the chains wrapped around them were falling around his hips showing a generous amount of hip bone, however what interested Kakashi was that one of Naruto's hands were currently fisted around one of the chains as if he was contemplating putting it to a different use. Also his shirt which hugged tightly to his upper body appeared to be constantly shifting as if his muscles were clenching and unclenching underneath it. Yeah agitated wasn't the word, the kid was pissed.

Naruto stood within the roof's doorway for a few seconds just scanning the area before his gaze finally settled upon Kakashi eyeing him from behind the water tank. Slamming the door shut again he moved toward the man, his stride careful and controlled, stalking almost. Moving up to the man he straddled him before he had time to move away and brought his face a breaths space away from his.

"Kakashi, we need to talk."

Kakashi's eyes scanned Naruto's. The kid was being unpredictable. Then again Naruto had always been a bit unpredictable. Leaning forward Kakashi pressed his chest up against the blond's and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. "Is that so?"

Wiggling a bit until he was comfortable Naruto nodded, some of his previous anger leaving him as he sat in Kakashi's arms. "It is so."

Pulling down his mask Kakashi smiled at the blond before planting a light kiss to his anger thinned lips. "About," he murmured as he moved his mouth to Naruto's neck.

Naruto couldn't help but wiggle around some more as Kakashi began pressing light open mouthed kisses to his skin. "Stop Kashi, we need to talk about Sasuke."

Abruptly pulling his mouth away Kakashi looked Naruto in the eye. "Why do we need to talk about him?"

Sighing Naruto leaned away separating their chests, "we need to talk about him because we both know that he wants you."

"So," Kakashi shrugged, "I want you."

"Yeah well, I want you too but I also want Sasuke to stop looking at you. I hate the way he stares at you with those lust filled eyes, it drives me crazy."

Kakashi smiled, "are you jealous then?"

"Hell yes I'm jealous Kashi, I'm not going to deny it. While I know there are others who lust after you as well the Uchiha is different. They are satisfied just looking and fantasizing, not so with him, he wants to touch; he wants you to fuck him. He doesn't care if you already turned him down. He doesn't care if you're off limits. And every time I see him staring at you I want to break his fucking jaw. I want to go up to him and tell him that you're mine and that he better back the fuck off. But I can't I can't do any of that and it's pissing me off."

Kakashi sat silent as Naruto vented. He continually cursed the Uchiha because everything with Naruto had seemed like it was going to go relatively smooth, well, after they worked out how they were going to go about this whole student/teacher thing. Obviously they were going to try their hardest to keep it a secret. However Sasuke had awaked something in Naruto better left buried.

Kakashi had read Naruto file as all of his teachers were required to do. He'd learned that when Naruto was six his parents had died. Without being able to locate his last remaining relative he'd been thrust into any orphanage where he was adopted by a man named Iruka. He stayed with Iruka for two years during which time he became very attached to the man and even called him dad. However, Iruka was killed in some sort of freak accident and Naruto was once again thrust into an orphanage. He stayed in the orphanage for six months when his long lost uncle came and got him.

However, due to abruptly loosing those that he cared about Naruto had become unusually possessive and protective of things that he felt belonged to him which extended to people. This caused him to turn violent whenever he felt that someone was encroaching on his property. It took his uncle as well as his adopted cousins years to break him of this.

Except one day Naruto had a relapse.

The day Itachi Uchiha and his friends thought it was a good idea to attack Naruto's cousins Gaara and Temari. And like Naruto told Tenten that first day he'd sent the Uchiha and two of his friends to the hospital and they were later suspended from school. However the Uchiha was highly popular and some of the other students began harassing Naruto on a daily basis. After finishing the school year his uncle thought it might be best to move Naruto to a different school. So they'd packed up and moved away.

Now Naruto was back and another Uchiha was encroaching on what he felt was his, which in turn caused Naruto to resort back to old habits.

Old habits meant potential violence.

Potential violence meant one soon to be fucked Uchiha.

If Naruto managed to fully resort to his old possessiveness then nothing would save Sasuke from the blond's wrath. As Naruto had displayed before, if pushed, he was more than capable of beating the kid half to death.

Sighing Kakashi began rubbing soothing circling into Naruto's lower back. "It alright Naru. It doesn't matter what the Uchiha wants or how he looks at me. I choose to be with you. You don't have to worry about anything. Sasuke wants to be fucked by me; however, it is not as if _I'm _going to fuck him. If the Uchiha wants to hold out hope for something that will never happen, let him." Tone turning more serious, Kakashi stopped rubbing Naruto's back and stared straight into the blond's eyes. "You cannot confront him Naruto. No matter how much he pisses you off. To confront him means letting him know about us and letting him know about us means there can be no more us, do you understand."

Nodding Naruto sighed and slumped forward, pressing his forehead to Kakashi's shoulder. "I'll try Kakashi."

"Good."

At that moment Naruto's stomach let out a huge growl. Smiling sheepishly Naruto pulled away and patted his empty belly.

"You didn't even eat?" Kakashi questioned

"I was too angry," the blond pouted.

Shaking his head the older man sighed before he smiled and pulled up his mask. Patting Naruto's thigh to signal for him to let him up, he rose from the bench and held out his hand. "Let's go, we can't have you starving now can we."

Smiling Naruto slipped his hand into his and followed him towards the door. "Hey Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Let's go on a date."

Laughing Kakashi threw the door to the roof open and pulled Naruto through the threshold. Planting a quick kiss to the blond's lips through the mask he nodded. "Sure Naruto sure."

It was a very happy blond that proceeded to follow him down the stairs, talking a mile a minute about all the places he wanted them to go together.

**A Few Days Later – Friday**

Naruto sat on the floor of his walk-in closet. He and Kakashi were going on a date, their first date. There was only one word to describe such an occasion.

_Shit_

Okay maybe two.

_Shit fuck_

Well perhaps his favorite combination of words.

_Shit Fuck Damn_

Yeah, that about summed it up, those were the only words going through his head.

Shit – because he had ten minutes to find clothes to wear before Kakashi got there.

Fuck – because he'd had an outfit already picked out but it was now unusable due to a most unfortunate run in with his orange hair dye.

Damn – because as he was now dressed he realized one awesome fact, he looked good.

Twisting his body this way and that in the full length mirror Naruto smiled. His eyes traveled over his body. A form fitting red shirt with strategically placed orange patches and long sleeves that slipped over his hands and had a slit for his thumbs to go through covered his top half, while, skin tight black jeans with red and orange vans graced his bottom. The shirt matched his hair highlights perfectly.

Letting out a low whistle Naruto smacked his own ass before heading to the bathroom to add some finishing touches.

~*~

Kakashi stared up at Naruto's house; well maybe house was too modest a word. This was most definitely a mansion. They had left the front gate open and so having bypassed that obstacle there was only one thing left to do.

Ring the door bell.

Reaching out Kakashi pressed the little white button.

The masked man was surprised to find that instead of the standard – ding dong- that he'd been expecting the sound of a squealing guitar filled his ears. Smiling, he shook his head that in itself seemed so Naruto.

Less than a minute later saw the door being pulled open by a smiling blond.

Only one catch, this blond wasn't _his_ blond.

"Can I help you?"

Smiling through his mask Kakashi held out his hand. "Hi I'm Kakashi I'm here for Naruto."

The blond released his hand and blinked before a smile over took his features. "Ah yes of course, you must be Kakashi, do come in." Grabbing Kakashi's hand in his again the blond pulled him through the threshold. "I'm Deidara."

Nodding Kakashi tried to no avail to retake his hand; however, Deidara didn't seem inclined to give it back any time soon. Dragging Kakashi further into the house the two entered the family room.

"Hey everyone this is Kakashi Naruto's date." Looking over his shoulder at the teacher Deidara smiled. "Isn't he hot? Naruto sure does have great taste." And on that note he was gone from the room, effectively abandoning Kakashi to the wolves.

Kakashi smiled a bit tentatively at the group; they were all eyeing him with ill concealed curiosity and maybe a little bit of hostility. Naruto had said they were fine with it and were in fact eager to meet him. Shifting a bit due to the tension in the room Kakashi was more than skeptical.

Gaara took the few minutes of watching Naruto date shift uncomfortable to look the man over. Deidara was right, Naruto certainly had great taste. The man was sexy as hell with a seductive air of mystery around him.

Delicious.

Seeing him shift his weight yet again Gaara figured they had played with him enough and smiled. The others quickly followed suit and were amused to see the air whoosh out of Kakashi in relief.

Stuffing his hand in his pockets Kakashi rocked to his toes for a moment and began laughing lightly. "You guy have been playing me haven't you."

A chuckle rippled around the room as the occupants began rising from their seats.

Kakashi pulled his hand out as they began to approach him; the first to shake his hand was a blond woman who he recognized as Naruto's cousin. "You must be Temari." Looking over the blond's head he nodded to the males in the room. "And you two must be Gaara and Kankuro, Naruto has told me a bit about you." They nodded and Gaara and Kankuro came up also to shake his hand.

"So you're Kakashi, Naruto has told us quite a bit about you also." Gaara stated.

"And it was all wonderful things to be sure." Naruto stated as he entered the room and Kakashi immediate vision. Holding his smirk as he watched Kakashi trace those burning eyes of his over his body Naruto did some of his own tracing. He started at the man's feet, taking in black mid-calf leather boots that incased the bottom half as black snug jeans that molded to wonderfully muscular thighs. Mmm if only he could see the back, not that the front wasn't nice with the way the jeans molded over Kakashi's groin. Pulling his eyes higher he took in the black and silver tee that molded to a flat belly and defined pectorals. A leather thong chocker with a pendent for infinite adored Kakashi pale throat, this was the first time Naruto had been able to see his throat while he was still wearing a mask. The mask itself was black and started at Kakashi's nose and ended right under his chin. Locking his eyes with Kakashi's Naruto realized that he was in fact looking into two eyes, Kakashi having left his scar visible.

Kakashi held out his hand and Naruto took it only to be pulled forward into a hard chest.

"You look wonderful." Kakashi whispered bringing his face close to Naruto's. The blond blushed prettily and thanked him before complimenting him also. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered. Turning his head to waved goodbye to his family and smiled at Kakashi as he led him to the door. "Let's go."

**TBC**

**Next chapter their date.**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please voice them.**

**Til next time then.**

**;Pagan**


End file.
